Marshall/Trivia
*Marshall is the first pup to need help from the PAW Patrol (team) ("Pups Fight Fire"). *In "Pup a Doodle Do" he was involved with Ryder "breaking the fourth wall". *Marshall can do a tail spin, but usually falls in the end, until the episode "Pup-Fu!", where he did a tail spin perfectly without any failure. *Marshall usually crashes at the elevator, typically referred to as a “wipeout”. This has been a running gag since the beginning of the series. *In "Pups in a Fog", it is revealed that Marshall sleeps with a teddy bear. *It was revealed in "Pups Save a Toof" that Marshall was afraid of flying. This was also hinted in "Pup Pup Goose" when he was being lifted from Skye's helicopter (pteromerhanophobia). **However, Marshall seems to be okay with heights when he is on his ladder, riding in the Air Patroller, and when he is in his Air Patrol uniform. This may hint that he overcame his fear of heights. *Most birds like Marshall, including Fuzzy and Chickaletta. *Marshall has been first called on a mission 110 times. *Marshall has been called for backup 39 times. *Marshall has been called into action (either a first response or backup) 74 times. *Marshall likes the name "Joey", as said in "Pups and the Trouble with Turtles". *Marshall may be allergic to dust, which was revealed in "Pups Save the Bunnies". Ryder called when he was dusting his pup-house and he dropped the duster, making him sneeze. *His name also represents his job (Marshall = fire marshal) *Marshall was given a medic pup uniform and an ambulance in "Pups Save Jake". *Marshall sleepwalks, as shown in "Pups Save a Ghost". *Marshall has stage fright, as shown in "Pups Save a Show". *Marshall has never first-deployed with Everest as a pair of two. **He and Everest were first-deployed in "The Pups' Winter Wonder Show". However, it was with the other pups at the time. *In the Brazilian dub of PAW Patrol, for some reason, Marshall, along with Zuma, is referred as a female pup, when he was voiced by Sicilia Vidal in Season 1 and the first 13 episodes in Season 2 before Renato Cavalcanti took over the role of Marshall's voice for the following episodes and later the redubbing of Sicilia Vidal's lines. *According to himself in "Air Pups", monkeys love him. *He is the second pup to be seen without his pup tag following joining the PAW Patrol. This was seen in "Pups Save a Lucky Collar" when he dropped it on a ledge. **The same situation is repeated in "Pups Save Sensei Yumi" when he dropped it on a cliff. *Marshall transforms into a mer-pup for the first time in "Merpups Save the Turbots". **He was fourth pup to do so, following Skye, Zuma and Rocky in "Pups Save a Mer-Pup". *Marshall is allergic to skunk spray, as seen in "Pups Get Skunked". *Marshall is afraid of bears, as shown in "Pups Bear-ly Save Danny". *Marshall's water cannons can spray water, but have also been used to spray paint, smoothie juice and snow. This implies that Marshall's water cannons can spray any liquid put into them. *In "Pup-Fu" and "Pups Save Sensei Yumi" Marshall has 2 kung fu belts (gold = novice, green = intermediate), bearing the higher rank of all PAW Patrol martial artists. *He is the only pup other than Skye to have used Skye's pup-pack. **This took place in "Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone". *Marshall is kidnapped by Sid and Arrby in "Sea Patrol: Pups Save Their Pirated Sea Patroller". **This makes him the second pup to be captured by one of the show's villains, the first being Chase, who had been captured by Sweetie. *Although Marshall is typically discouraged when he makes a mistake or falls behind, he always ends up standing on all four paws, revealing his resilience. *Marshall is afraid of tigers, as shown in "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Tigers". **Marshall has been shown to fear not just tigers, but also bears and crocodiles. This alludes that he is afraid of wild animals. **An exception was when he and the rest of the team went to go and rescue some polar bear cubs, as he showed no fear towards the mother polar bear. *In "Pups Save a Cow", it's revealed that Marshall can speak cow. *Marshall has a decent sprint speed, and he claimed in "Pups Save Ryder's Robot" that no one can run faster than him. *Marshall breaks the 4th wall once by looking at the camera and saying, "wow, two patients in one day" in "Pups Save a Show" *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Tracker *Ryder Category:Protagonist Trivia Category:Dog Trivia